Family Ties
by Mizar and Alcor
Summary: What if Trouble Kelp had a sister? What if he hadn't talked to her in decades? What if he suddenly found her? What if she didn't want to talk to him? Will he be able to get her back?


Chapter 1: Memories come back to haunt you

Authors note: Ok, so imagine Trouble Kelp has a sister. She is my OC. The story gets better as it goes on… So enjoy!

Today was Trouble Kelp's day off. He would usually spend his day relaxing in his apartment, but not today. Today Holly Short also had a day off and she was helping Trouble clean out his messy apartment. Trouble didn't mind her company although she was being a little fussy over how much junk was in there.

"Oh, my God Trouble how much junk do you have?" Holly was surrounded by a pile of Trouble's belongings. Trouble smiled innocently.

"I don't know, I guess it has built up over the years", Trouble replied. He was also surrounded by piles of his useless junk.

"You mean, over the centuries", grinned Holly.

"Ok then Holly, I can't wait to clean out your apartment and see what mess that's in", Trouble explained.

Holly just ignored him. She began looking through his stuff, sorting as she went. Trouble then stood up and headed for the door.

"I will be right beck", he told her "I will fix us some lunch".

Holly rolled her eyes and started to laugh at what she picked up "Nice panties Troubs".

She then picked up a box that had an old photo album at the bottom; she began flicking through it casually stopping at a few to laugh or admire.

A few minutes later Trouble came back into the room carrying two sandwiches on some small plates. He saw his friend on the floor browsing through an old, well what looked like an old photo album. He was suddenly startled by a sudden burst of laughter. Holly was laughing at a picture. She then noticed Trouble and started to tease him.

"Trouble you look very cute in this picture" Holly chuckled holding the album up so Trouble could see. It was a picture of Trouble as a child in a costume. He was dressed up as a LEP officer with a toy gun and a homemade helmet, made out of a cardboard box. He had a very cute smile in Holly's opinion.

"Yes, it was for a school project. We had to dress up as what we wanted to be when we were grown up. I never would have thought I would become a LEP Commander back then. My classmates would not be laughing now would they?"

"Why did they laugh at you?" Holly asked.

"Because my mother was being a mother", explained Trouble sitting down to give Holly her sandwich.

"That is some excuse. Your mother was probably very embarrassing wasn't she?"

"Yes she was and still is".

Holly and Trouble began eating their sandwiches. Holly still looked through the photo album with curiosity. She was curios to see one of her closest friend's pictures as he was growing up. She had never seen pictures of Trouble when he was a child before. Trouble obviously didn't mind his friend looking through his personal belongings. He trusted Holly and knew that if she laughed, she would not mean it nastily.

Holly then stopped chewing her food and stared at a photo in particular. It was a picture of Trouble, Grub and an unknown female. Holly smirked; she thought it was one of Trouble's girlfriends. The female had long curly red hair and had freckles on her rosy cheeks. Both of her arms were around Grub and Trouble. All three of them were smiling. Behind them was what looked like the old fountain at the centre of Haven city. Holly looked up at Trouble who was trying to watch the TV through all the stuff they had piled up.

"Trouble is this one of your old girlfriends?" smirked Holly showing Trouble the picture. His face turned blank and stared at the picture for a couple of minutes. "Trouble? Trouble what's wrong?" Holly began to panic; her friend had never been like this before. The picture had obviously disturbed Trouble. He finally spoke after the long silence.

"This photo was taken decades ago", started Trouble; Holly thought his voice sounded very distant. "Grub was only in high school and I was starting my career out in the LEP as a corporal".

"Trouble? Who is this woman?" asked Holly pointing to her.

Trouble was silent for a few moments before he spoke barely a whisper. "She… she is my sister".

Holly stared at Trouble; she was astonished and couldn't speak for several moments. "Trouble… you never told me you had a sister", she finally breathed.

"I do, or at least I did" Trouble replied.

"What happened to her?" asked Holly.

"She ran away and…" Trouble looked down feeling ashamed "I helped her".

…

_30 years before…_

In Haven city the Kelp's had just moved in. Mrs Kelp had moved here from a small fairy village to a big city. Her eldest son Trouble Kelp had always wanted to work in the LEP and they had offered him a job. Mrs Kelp didn't have to move but she wanted to keep a lose eye on her son. She also saw Haven city a great place for new opportunities. Mainly for her second eldest, her daughter Laura Kelp.

Laura Kelp was 10 years younger than Trouble and 20 years older than her little brother Grub. She was an extremely pretty elf and her mother wanted her to marry a rich person. Laura on the other hand had other ideas. Trouble's dream was to work in the LEP; Laura's dream was to be a lawyer to help the innocent.

Today Mrs Kelp had invited a rich family over their new home for dinner. Trouble knew that his mother had a man in mind for his sister to marry. Deep down Trouble Kelp felt sorry for his sister. He knew she had no intentions of marrying anyone she didn't know.

Once the dinner was over, Laura went up to her room. She hated the man she met; she actually hated the whole family. She knew that the only way to escape this marriage was to run away and complete her dream of becoming a lawyer.

Trouble was suspicious. His sister was creating a lot of noise in her room; Trouble thought he should see what was going on. He knocked on his sister's bedroom door.

"Laura what are you doing in there?" Trouble asked waiting for a reply.

"Nothing Trouble, go back to bed", Laura replied.

Trouble didn't listen to her and he entered the room cautiously. Once inside Trouble saw his sister packing a bag full with her belongings. "What are you doing?" he asked surprised.

"I could ask you the same thing", replied Laura who stood to face her brother.

"You're running away aren't you?"

"Oh, I'm not running away as such. I am creating a new start away from all this", explained Laura.

"Listen Laura, you don't need to run away. Just explain to mother that you don't want to marry him and she will listen" Trouble said.

"Don't you think I already tried that? I am sick of everyone making my choices for me! If you love me that much Trouble you would let me go and do what I want to do in life. Or are you just like mother and Grub?" asked Laura.

"Laura…" began Trouble not knowing what to say.

"No, Trouble. I am tired of being the pretty faced elf that just gets her dreams dashed by her own family!" Laura then began to cry softly, all Trouble could do was watch her.

"Laura, I am sorry", Trouble put his arms around his little sister. He let her cry on his shoulder for a while.

"No Trouble, I should be the sorry one. But if you are that sorry, please let me go" Laura explained pulling away from her brother.

"Ok then. I will regret this, but go on and do something great with your life", Trouble began crying himself now. His sister hugged him again.

"Thank you Trouble", Laura whispered. She then began to crawl out of the window. "I will contact you soon… I promise".

"Yes… Good bye Laura", Trouble said.

"Good bye Troubs", and with that Laura was gone.

Laura never contacted her brother, although she promised she would. Trouble had told his mother that Laura had ran away during the night. Since that day, the Kelp's tried to forget about her. Over the years Trouble and Grub managed to get into the LEP. Trouble always wondered where his sister was… and what she was accomplishing in her career. Over time Trouble gave up hope of ever seeing her again…

But he never realized he would see her again. Sooner than anyone would expect…

Authors note: So here was chapter one. I didn't go into too much detail with the flashback because more information will be given later on in the story. Please review. Thanks, and keep on reading!


End file.
